Love without Pain Is Not Love
by vane-chan6
Summary: Jensen Ackles consagrado periodista, está casado con el ingeniero Jared Padalecki. Su relación es la más feliz del mundo, pero el periodista confunde el amor con el sexo, y las consecuencias de ello es que comenzará a buscarlo en otras personas. J2-AU
1. Un encuentro entre muchos…

**Love without Pain Is Not Love**

**Autoras:** VaneHil (Vanessa & Ibrahil)

**Fandom:** J2

**Género:** AU

**Rating:** NC-17

**Beta de los primeros capitulos:** Haliwellmb (Talentosa autora del Fandom de Charmed con diversas historias, sí te interesa entra a su perfil)

**Estado:** Terminado

**Disclaimer:** Hecho sin animo de Lucro, solo diversión.

**Parejas/Personajes:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Cory Montheith, Jensen Ackles/Michael Weatherly, Jensen Ackles/Chace Crawford, Jared Padalecki/Thomas Welling, Christian Kane/Steve Carlson, Christian Kane/Ian Somehalder.)

**Advertencias:** Hurt! Jensen, Hurt! Jared, Hurt! Ian. Death Characterr.

**Resumen:** Jensen Ackles consagrado periodista, está casado con el ingeniero Jared Padalecki. Su relación es la más feliz del mundo, pero el periodista confunde el amor con el sexo, y las consecuencias de ello es que comenzará a buscarlo en otras personas, causando que su relación se vaya a pique y termine dañando a Jared más de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Esto traerá a ambos una serie de problemas que no harán más que redefinir su relación...ya sea para bien o para mal.

**Aclaraciones:** Cada capitulo del presente fics esta terminado pero en revision y reedicion.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "Un encuentro entre muchos…"**

* * *

Llevaba mirándolo un buen rato. Su forma de moverse, su forma de expresarse: todo él destilaba sexo. Sus labios simplemente daban ganas de empotrarlo contra una pared y degustar cada peca perdida en su cuello, mientras se enterraba en él una y otra vez. El deseo pudo con él y le hizo escapar una ligera sonrisa hacia su presa, sin intento alguno de disimular sus intenciones.

Jensen vestía pantalones blancos que se pegaban a su cuerpo como una provocativa segunda piel, no dejando nada a la imaginación para quien lo viera. Su camisa negra y holgada se levantaba a la menor brisa.

Se sentó en una de las mesas que había vacía en el local y pidió una cerveza, ignorando las insinuaciones del camarero que lo atendió. Su mirada verde recorrió el local buscando algo que le llamara la atención y fue cuando se dio cuenta del par de ojos cafés que lo observaban desde un rincón del local. Le sonrió provocativamente, incitando al hombre alto a acercarse a él.

El joven sonrió con falsa elegancia, el rubio parecía querer un breve encuentro tanto como él. Su polla vibró entre sus pantalones, deseosa. Se levantó levemente y caminó hacía él, esos pantalones blancos eran como una invitación enorme.

- Hey, mi nombre es Cory, ¿Y el tuyo, rubio? -preguntó dejando reposar disimuladamente su cerveza a un lado.

Jensen sonrió de lado alzando una ceja.

- Jensen -su voz como siempre sensual y provocativa. - ¿Quieres sentarte, Cory?

Se mordió el labio mientras se rodaba en el asiento para darle espacio al otro hombre.

- ¿Quieres una cerveza?, sería bueno, digo, para que entres en calor -respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado, rozándose levemente.

- Ya he pedido una, pero puedes darme algo más si quieres.

Colocó su mano en la pierna del extraño y la acarició de arriba a abajo lentamente y recostándose un poco más sobre el amplio pecho de Cory, se acerco a su oído para murmurar:

- ¿Me lo darás?

- ¡Tendrías que pedirlo Jensen! -dijo mientras su mano comenzó a hacer círculos en el cuello del rubio, lo había rodeado con su brazo pegándolo a su cuerpo -las personas educadas piden las cosas educadamente -sugirió continuando el morboso juego, deseando que el rubio fuera concreto en lo que deseaba.

- Entonces...me gustaría... -posó su mano sobre la dureza de Cory- que me follaras duro -dijo sin vergüenza y sonriendo sensualmente.

El castaño tomó su mano afianzando el agarre, amasando con imponente descaro el culo del rubio. Lo sintió estremecerse y pronto le estaba susurrando: "¿Quieres que te meta la polla en el culo, he, putita?" y para luego morder la oreja izquierda del pecoso.

Jensen gimió ante las palabras del pelinegro. Estaba demasiado caliente como para andarse con esos juegos.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?, tengo una cama muy cómoda.

- Mmm como quieras, yo pensaba que afuera del bar sería un buen lugar, ¿sabes?: te follaría contra el muro, una y otra vez... ¿Qué piensas? -preguntó pasando disimuladamente su mano por el paquete del rubio.

- Lo que tú quieras.

Le apretó el miembro mientras se separaba un poco y tomaba de su cerveza, la cual ni se había fijado que el camarero había dejado allí. Se acercó a Cory y le lamió la oreja.

-Puedes hacérmelo donde quieras entonces. Solo que lo quiero ya.

El castaño no esperó y siguió al rubio que se dirigía hacia afuera; no podía despegar la mirada de ese culo, firme y exquisito.

Ni bien había terminado de salir del bar, cuando tomó al hombre entre sus brazos y aplastó su boca contra la suya. Se movió desesperadamente encontrando respuesta de inmediato. No podía parar. Sus lenguas se enredaban por dentro y por fuera de sus bocas, un hilo de saliva se escurría por ambos labios, para luego cada uno repasar los dientes del otro, y en todo momento sus caderas se rosaban incitantes, al placer.

Jensen lo tomó de los hombros y se aferro más al hombre todavía. Gemía mientras sentía su polla restregándose contra el pelinegro. En un momento en que dejaron de besarse, pero no de tocarse, Jensen creyó ver a cierto castaño en lugar del hombre que lo amasaba con deseo.

Movió su cabeza alejando esa imagen.

Se separó de Cory y le desabrochó los pantalones, arrodillándose delante de él. Introdujo su mano dentro del bóxer y sacó el palpitante miembro de Cory.

- ¡Dios!, eres grande -gimió sorprendido.

Jensen movió su mano lentamente mientras dejaba a propósito salir su aliento sobre ese exquisito miembro, haciendo tiritar al jóven. Se llenó de saliva su propia boca, sin embargo no fue demasiado esfuerzo, la boca se le hacía agua solo con el olor, la textura y el calor que desprendía ese miembro, y, en cuestión de segundos, ya lo recorría de arriba a abajo con fuerza, haciendo presión cuando llegaba a la punta hundiendo sus cachetes, para luego subir de golpe, tragándose entero el miembro nuevamente.

Gimió cuando el chico lo tomó de la cabeza y comenzó a follarse su boca. Adoraba que hicieran eso. Comenzó a gemir mientras usaba su lengua para darle más placer al pelinegro. Puso su mano sobre su propio miembro y se desabrochó el pantalón mientras metía rápidamente su mano dentro para comenzar a masturbarse, sintiendo como la polla de Cory se endurecía más a medida que iba entrando en su boca.

La mano que le guiaba a engullir el miembro con rapidez cambió pronto, jalándole hacia arriba de los cabellos de una forma tan salvaje que lo estremeció. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su amante de turno, sintió como lo empujaba con rudeza contra la pared, restregándose contra su erección con la misma pasión con que la que él correspondía el movimiento.

Pasaban los minutos y el movimiento ya era desesperado. Cory se alejó un poco y levantó uno de sus dedos. Lo metió sin restricción en la boca del pecoso, quien empezó a chupar de manera obscena sin que se lo pidieran, enredando su lengua con rapidez para luego de unos segundos, dejarlo ir con un sonoro "plot".

Jensen abrió un poco sus piernas para darle paso a los dedos gruesos del hombre.

Los dedos jugaron traviesos en la entrada, haciendo círculos, jugando a desesperar al rubio. Presionaban levemente en ciertos puntos, y al mismo tiempo el castaño soltaba una risilla.

- Métetelos tú- susurró al rubio.

Jensen tomó la mano de Cory y empezó a meterse uno de los dedos lentamente. Siempre le había gustado como se sentía el roce de piel contra piel dentro de su culo, como se abría, ese ardor, y si venía acompañado de esa brillante sonrisa que tenia la cara Jared cuando se lo hacía era la mejor prueba de que tendría uno de sus mejores orgasmos. Pero tenía que recordar que ese no era Jared.

Se introdujo dos dedos antes de comenzar a gemir. Alcanzó el miembro de Cory con su mano libre y comenzó a masturbarlo.

-Hmmm ¿Eres toda una perra, rubito? -preguntó mientras alzaba, hasta hacer desaparecer, la camisa del rubio.

Empezó pasando su lengua por una de las aureolas del rubio, y cuando éste se estremecía dejaba un leve mordisco en el botón. Luego de repetirlo, el pezón estaba duro, muy duro e introdujo el tercer dedo, sintiendo el tremendo suspiro del otro.

-Puedo serlo más... - dijo, y empujó a Cory sobre la cama y se sentó sobre él-¿Quieres que te cabalgue? -le preguntó restregando su trasero contra el pene de Cory que estaba duro y babeante.

- Házlo, cabálgame -soltó mientras empezaba a restregar su ansioso pene con más fuerza- métetelo de una vez- susurró tomando ambos pezones y retorciéndolos con fuerza.

Jensen tomó la dureza de Cory y comenzó a restregar la punta con su entrada. Gimió con fuerza cuando la punta entró, ¡Dios, cómo le encantaba! se lo metió completo lentamente hasta que sintió la cadera de Cory bajo él. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se alzó para comenzar a montarlo.

Empezó con un ritmo salvaje, mientras sentía como esas grandes manos retorcían sus pezones, ¡Dios, ni siquiera necesitaba tocarse! la fuerte polla en su interior le hacia casi voltear los ojos. Quería más. Empezó a metérsela con más fuerza, quería sentirla entrando, frotando, tan cálida y pegajosa.

- "Mmm" -pensó mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos."Oh eres muy bueno...eres increíble" Eran las palabras que salieron de la boca de Jensen.

Lo cabalgó por unos minutos más hasta que Cory lo tiró sobre la cama y le abrió las piernas metiéndosela de golpe. El celular de Jensen comenzó a sonar, pero ni lo escuchó.

Comenzó a embestir como loco. Estaba tan apretado, que le hizo perder el control. Se dejó caer entero y empezó a meterla como un animal, mientras susurraba al odio del rubio "Mira, lo puta que eres, te fascina estar lleno de verga" para luego morder la oreja e introducir su lengua con bastante fuerza. Como si quisiera follársela.

Jensen ya no podía pensar en nada más que el pene de Cory dentro y fuera de él, del sonido que hacían sus caderas, de su próstata siendo aplastada sin piedad con cada embestida y había comenzado a llorar de placer. Iba a venirse pronto.

El castaño tomó los hombros del rubio, que ya tenía la mirada perdida y llena de placer, y se impulsó para penetrarlo más fuerte mientras soltaba gemidos cada vez más sonoros, y parecía que la fuerza que usó hizo que el rubio saliera de su nube de placer para empezar a gritar.

Jensen se sostuvo de la espalda de Cory dejándole marcas con sus uñas. Cory bramó con una voz gruesa mientras sentía como se empezaba a correr ¡Tremenda corrida! llenaba el interior del rubio, espeso, fuerte y verdaderamente caliente, muy caliente. Inclusive un leve y espeso hilo rodó desde adentro así afuera.

Jensen se corrió cuando sintió la calidez dentro de él. Se soltó de Cory cuando este salió de él y trató de recuperar su aliento mientras se acomodaba mejor. Cory intentó abrazarlo.

- Dime rubio, ¿te quedas para otra ronda? -preguntó cuando el sonido del celular le distrajo.

-No lo creo -se levantó y tomó sus pantalones. Sabía quién era el que llamaba por su melodía.

-No puedo quedarme...mi esposo está por llegar a casa.

- ¿Tu esposo? -preguntó totalmente alucinado- Acabo de tener sexo con un hombre casado, hmm, demasiado sexy... ¿Permitirás que él te folle luego de mí?-preguntó acercándose a morder levemente la lengua.

- Claro que no...¿Quieres que me maten...? -preguntó mientras se vestía- Pero igual fue demasiado bueno, así que puedo llamarme de nuevo.

- Mmm me gustaría, pero ¿Por qué no te divorcias?, estarías más libre -insinuó, alejándose para buscar su ropa.

- ¿Y tener sólo sexo casual contigo y luego despertarme solo al día siguiente?

- Entonces lo usas solo de compañía, ¿Eh?, me gusta como piensas - dijo colocándose los pantalones.

-No lo uso como compañía, él me da lo que tu nunca me darás -terminó de ponerse su chaqueta.

- ¡Ya! claro -dijo sarcástico mientras sacaba su libreta y escribía su número -Sé ve que no te da buen sexo -susurró golpeando las nalgas del rubio y dejando el papel en sus bolsillos traseros.

Jensen se volteo a verlo.

- Aparentemente tú si me lo das, pero mi problema no es el buen sexo, si no la frecuencia con la que lo necesito.

Continuara...


	2. Entre Recuerdos y Amor

**Love without Pain Is Not Love**

Autoras: VaneHil (Vanessa & Ibrahil)

Fandom: J2

Género: AU

Rating: NC-17

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "Entre Recuerdos y Amor"**

* * *

Jensen caminaba entre el estacionamiento lentamente, luego de dejar su auto cerrado y en su lugar de costumbre, su mente empezaba a trabajar de manera forzada. Y aunque sinceramente trato de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, el semen saliendo de su entrada le recuerda una y otra vez lo que acaba de hacer, no es la primera vez, ni mucho menos la ultima, en la que tiene _arrepentimientos_ pero siempre le afecta como si fuera la primera vez.

Cerro los ojos, maldiciéndose mentalmente por el estremecimiento que su cuerpo sufre al sentir su entrada abierta y con semen alrededor, y aunque no parezca su mente esta llena de Jared, solo Jared...y toda esta necesidad suya de tener sexo a cada momento...

Quizás estaba conectado, el necesitar a Jared con tanta pasión, con esa infinita necesidad, que tan desesperadamente, intentaba combatir, pero le era casi imposible, y no se podía decir que el tenia toda la culpa, no cuando Jared no estaba en casa mas que unas horas al día, y a veces solo una a la semana.

Respiro fuertemente cuando cerro la puerta tras el, mirando a la oscura y tan vacía casa, que le daba la bienvenida como siempre, con una cachetada que le decía, _"Deberías matarte, Deberías dejar de herirle". _

El siempre intentaba ignorarla, mas cuando veía la sonrisa de Jared, y su casa, mas como su yo interno, su buena conciencia, le gritaba, _"Lo estas hiriendo, y el ni siquiera lo sabe, ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?"_

Si, el mismo se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Cómo diablos podía vivir?, sabiendo que cada vez que Jared le tocara de una forma, alguien mas ya lo hubiera hecho

- ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto? - murmuro, resbalando su espalda por la puerta, cayendo al piso. - Es el amor de mi vida. Lo se.

Se mareo un poco, cuando escucho su propia voz tratando de convencer a su corazón, como si decirlo en voz alta le ayudara detener lo que el mismo sabe que es su propia destrucción, y la de Jared lo que mas ama en el mundo, aquel que le saco de una oscuridad que sinceramente pensó que terminaría con él, apuntándose a si mismo y disparándose...

_Jared asomo la cabeza desde detrás de la pared en que estaba escondido, por quinta vez, llevaba media hora espiando a ese chico. No comprendía muy bien porque con el calor que hace, viste manga larga y tras de eso una sudadera, pero, suspiro cuando vio como el sol reflejaba aquellos ojos verdes, no es como si no se viera realmente atractivo pese al exceso de ropa._

_Si Chad le veía en esos momentos, suspirando como una chica enamorada se reiría de el por horas, pero no puede evadirlo, desde que le vio aquel primer día su corazón late de una manera desbocada y las mariposas de su estomago parecen en fiesta constante._

_Es extraño, lo que ese chico le provoca, con esa melancolía que siempre le rodea, en todas partes, así este en un sitio poblado de chicos gritando y jugando con el balón de básquet._

_De algún modo, se ve indefenso._

_Sus ojos verdes se fijan en el gigante, algo sorprendidos de el escrutinio al que es sometido sin notarlo; sus pecosas mejillas se sonrojan, y no pasan dos segundos para que este levantándose de la banca, seguramente para huir a los baños._

_- Haaaaa ¡Hola! ¡Hey Hola! -salto saludando al chico sin percatarse que su altura y el salto lo pondrían mas nervioso._

_Jensen retrocedió asustado, dejando caer todos su cuadernos al suelo, pero sin molestarse en siquiera verlos, sus ojos abiertos grandes mientras dudaba, al parecer, entre echarse a correr o gritar._

_- ¿Te asuste? – Pregunto moviendo una mano hacia adelante, cuando el chico retrocedió se dio cuenta de que lo estaba intimidando. - Lo siento. - hablo mas suave. - Lo siento -repitió agachándose a juntar los libros con cuidado. - Mi nombre es Jared. Jared Padalecki, mucho gusto -dijo pasándole uno de los tres libros._

_El joven no los tomo, parecía demasiado impresionado de que alguien le hablara, alguien que no fuera un profesor, alguien que no fuera su propio infierno personal._

_- N-N-N-No...t-tu no m-me a-a-asustaste... - tartamudeo, definitivamente aterrado, temblando compulsivamente._

_- Hey, Tranquilo no quiero hacerte daño ni nada. - señaló bajando la mirada con un puchero pero entre aterrado y contrariado por la reacción del chico. - Si te asuste, perdóname - se disculpo moviendo el libro de nuevo. - Mucho gusto en conocerte ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - intento con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Con un movimiento rápido, Jensen tomo los libros, pegándolos a su pecho._

_- G-Gracias... - susurro, bajando su cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos del mas alto, retrocediendo hasta sentarse en la banca de nuevo. - J-J-Jen..._

_- ¿Te llamas Jen? -pregunto sin moverse ni un centímetro, nervioso como nunca estuvo en toda su vida._

_Tratando de no pararse. de manera que su altura total se imponiera, siente que eso solo asustara mas al chico, que en estos momentos se aferra a sus libros con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos están blancos._

_El chico en cuestión negó con la cabeza._

_- J-Jensen... - logro decir de corrido, con un suspiro un poco aliviado, mirando a Jared con sus ojos brillantes. - Jensen… e-e-ese es mi n-n-nombre._

_-Tienes un lindo nombre - respondió sonriendo enormemente de manera que sus hoyuelos se pintaron en su rostro - Mi nombre es Jared. -añadió sonrojándose porque Jensen le miraba directamente al rostro._

_- J-Jared...C-Capitan...B-Basket... - susurro, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose mientras miraba al suelo de nuevo, al parecer su confesión lo avergonzaba._

_- ¿Uh? Si, es mi pasatiempo. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Me has visto jugar? - pregunto algo ilusionado._

_- Y-Yo...e-e-escribí de ti...-p-periódico...- tartamudeo, dándole un vistazo a Jared y luego bajando la mirada de nuevo. - E-Eres b-b-bueno._

_- Gracias. - contesto sonrojándose mas - Así que… ¿escribes en el periódico?_

_- P-Periodista...yo... - Jensen asintió rápidamente, alejándose cuando Jared hizo el ademan de sentarse._

_- Lo siento ¿Puedo sentarme? - pregunto sonriendo bajito y cuando Jensen asintió su sonrisa cambio, mas grande y toda hoyuelos de nuevo. - Entonces, ¿Te gusta el periodismo? ¿Eso estudias?_

_- Si...e-eso estudio. - hablo, dando un suspiro cuando no se trabo en las palabras. - Escribo...m-mucho de ti..._

_- Uh espero que cosas buenas -contesto riendo. – Aunque, espero no como falle esa canasta el sábado anterior. -agrego riendo mas fuerte._

_Jensen se relajo lo suficiente como para sonreír, dejando de apretar un poco sus libros._

_- L-Lo comente...p-pero...n-no fue tan m-m-malo...l-lo has hecho... p-p-peor..._

_- ¿Verdad que si? -pregunto riendo -Pero aun así tengo mis buenos momentos, como la vez que se me bajo la pantaloneta en medio juego. -dijo aguantando la risa._

_Jensen soltó los cuadernos de nuevo y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, escondiendo su rostro azorado de la vista de Jared, era tan gracioso, y quería reírse, pero le daba vergüenza._

_-Puedes reírte - dijo dejando escapar unas pequeñas risas - Yo ya supere que vieran mis boxer de perritos._

_Jensen rio bajito, mordiéndose los labios mientras retiraba sus manos, dejándole ver a Jared lo sonrojado que estaba._

_- E-Eran... l-l-lindos..._

_- ¿Verdad que si? -pregunto suspirando - Adoro a los perros, por eso me los compre... pero… -hizo un puchero -Mi mejor amigo dice que soy un niño…_

_- L-Los p-perros...me asustan... - susurro Jensen, como si recordara algo malo. - Muerden..._

_- Pero también pueden ser fieles, amigables y siempre cuando te sientes mal, están ahí - hizo una pausa - ¿No te gusta ninguna Jensen?_

_Jensen negó con la cabeza, mirando a sus manos en su regazo. - Nunca he tenido uno._

_-Te diré algo -dijo moviendo sus manos nerviosamente -Algún día te presentare a mis dos bebes, son dos perros tontitos y bonito, prometo que no te morderán -señalo sonriendo._

_- ¿Seguro? - pregunto con una sonrisa pequeña. - Me...gustaría conocerte._

_- A mi también me encantaría conocerte, Jensen -dijo sonrojándose -Me agradas._

_- M-Me agradas también... - asintió, acercándose un poco a Jared._

- ¿Donde estaba mi pecoso favorito? -grito Jared animado entrando por la puerta trasera, sacando a su esposo de sus recuerdos mientras ponía las maletas en el suelo.

Jensen levanto la vista de donde la había tenido puesta, su álbum de fotos, desde que había salido de la ducha, sentando en el sofá con sus piernas cruzadas. Levanto la cabeza hacia el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la casa y sonrió, secándose las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Aquí.

- ¡Mi amor! - grito corriendo a su esposo y tomándolo con sus enormes manos, alzándolo un poco. -Te extrañe tanto.

Jensen soltó una exclamación ahogada, y se forzó a sujetarse de los hombros de Jared, dejándose abrazar. - Jared, Hey.

- ¿Solo eso me dices?-pregunto con un puchero y acariciando la mejilla del rubio -Estas hermoso

Jensen bajo su mirada, claramente avergonzado pero en gran parte halagado por las palabras de Jared. - Gracias, y lo se, soy perfecto. - se rio suavecito, apoyándose mas en el cuerpo de Jared. - Yo también te extrañe, mucho.

- Se me olvidaba que yo mismo subí ese enorme ego que tienes ahora. - rio delineando los labios contrarios con su dedo. - Te ves cansado ¿No has podido dormir?

El hombre rodo los ojos, ante el comentario de Jared.

- ¿Cómo me iba a ir a dormir sabiendo que volverías hoy? - Jensen dejo salir su lengua, para acariciar las yemas de los dedos de Jared. - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

Jared sonrió juguetón, tratando de ocultar como se estremeció con una acción tan simple. - Aburrido, solo podía pensar en ti.

- Yo también, era como una ecuación de tres, tu, yo y tu polla. - susurro, de la manera que sabia calentaría a Jared. - Quizás debamos resolverla.

Jared sonrió agarrando firme y posesivamente el trasero de su amante y atrayéndolo mas hacia si -Señor Ackles Padalecki ¿se me esta insinuando? -pregunto relamiéndose los labios.

Esto saco una risita de Jensen. - Pues creo que usted fue quien empezó, eres quien abusa de mi inocencia.

-¿Yo? Jamás Jen, ¿dime como me aproveche? -pregunto pasando sus dedos por los labios de nuevo.

- Para empezar, estas tocando la mercancía...sin mi permiso. - su voz se torno juguetona, estremeciéndose con la mirada de deseo en Jared.

- Ups - dijo retirando los dedos - ¿Quieres que te pida permiso mi pecoso? - pregunto soltando también las manos que tenia en el trasero.

- Por eso te amo, sabes que puedes tocarme cuando quieras. - sus brazos en los hombros de Padalecki, se apretaron, exigiéndole a acercarse. - Donde quieras.

Los hoyuelos se hicieron presente en Jared. - No importa cuantas veces me lo digas, adoro escuchar que me amas. - señaló acercándose a la boca del rubio dejando unos pequeños besos. -Te amo, Jensen

Una lagrima traicionera bajo por su mejilla, se sentía tan amado, tan amado que dolía. Dolía por su traición a Jared.

- Jay...Te amo.

- No llores, Jen aun después de tantos años no entiendo muy bien porque siempre lloras cuando te lo digo. - dijo con un puchero mientras pasaba su manos por los costados del torso de Jensen, acariciando la piel bajo sus dedos. - ¿Quieres...?

- Tómame, toma todo de mi. - susurro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jared.

Jared se inclino dejando pequeños besos en el cuello, pasando por momentos su lengua también. - Necesito sentirte, Jensen. - murmuro subiendo una traviesa mano a un pezón, retorciéndolo un poco, disfrutando de los jadeos que su esposo soltaba. – Eres tan sexy…

- No juegues conmigo, hazlo mejor. - exigió desesperado, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Jared.

- No juego contigo. - replico volteando a su esposo y tomándolo desde atrás para restregar su erección contra el trasero del periodista. - Siempre tan firme. - susurro divertido mientras sus traviesas manos jalaban y pellizcaban los pezones.

- Y tu tan duro...siempre duro por mi... - los temblores de su cuerpo solo los podía causar Jared, incluso solo con su dulce mirada.

Llevo sus manos a donde Jared tenia las suyas, torturando sus delicadas tetillas, las cuales aprisionaba entre sus dedos sin piedad.

Jared bajo sus manos y caminando un poco empotro a su esposo contra el sillón mientras dejaba chupetones por todo el cuello, su polla había empezado un vaivén encima de aquel trasero, mientras una escurridiza mano ya buscaba entrar entre los pantalones del rubio.

- Me vuelves loco, te deseo tanto, Jen.

- T- Tu también... - Un gemido desesperado salió de la boca de Jensen, quien al sentir las manos de Jared abrió mas las piernas, dándole espacio para que le manipulara todo lo que quisiera, era todo lo que ansiaba, que Jared le hiciera suyo, que deshiciera con sus manos toda esa inmundicia en el.

- Parece… - comenzó a decir con una sonrisita traviesa - que alguien me extraño. - susurro en el oído de su esposo, con un tono bajo y sensual para luego morder levemente el oído de este, succionando a la vez - ¿Me extrañaste Jen? - preguntó mientras su mano se cierra sobre la erección aun por encima del pantalon frotando de arriba abajo, disfrutando de lo dura, gruesa, pero sobretodo babeante polla de su marido.

- Si, si, te extrañe demasiado... - casi sollozo, alzando sus caderas para frotarse mas contra la mano de Jared, sus uñas enterrándose en los hombros. - Jared...tócame todo...necesito que me acaricies... - pidió desesperadamente.

- Oh Jensen, si te vieras lo terriblemente sexy que te escuchas. - le dijo a la vez que cerraba su mano con mas fuerza. - Eres hermoso, y te necesito tanto. - gruño jadeando directo en el oído de su esposo, originando en este un espasmo monumental que dejo un poco fuera de juego a Jensen, momento que aprovecho su mano libre para meterse entre la entre abierta camisa, apretando con fiereza unos de los pequeños pezones.

Jensen se retorció debajo de su esposo, el mismo al que le era infiel; sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a Jared, gimiendo de forma aguda y desesperada.

- Jay...por favor...quiero esto...

- Siempre fuiste un desesperado. - acusó riendo mientras, soltando al periodista algunos segundos, le dio la vuelta, y aun estando este en sus brazos lo atrajo hacia su boca en un salvaje beso, era todo lenguas y labios, con jadeos y suspiros.

Jared arrasaba con la boca contraria, que le seguía el paso perfectamente, con algún que otro jadeo excitado de por medio.

La sincronización con la que se movían ambos, a veces asustaba a Jensen, quien adoraba ser manejado tan fácilmente por Jared. Con sus manos y piernas, aplico la fuerza necesaria en el sofá, para poder tener mejor el control del beso, tomando el rostro de Jared en sus manos y succionando la lengua.

Jared gimió bajito, y bajo sus manos, mientras el rubio jugaba a su antojo con su lengua, el tomo los glúteos de este y los apretó con fuerza, masajeándolos, sintiendo su suavidad y firmeza a la vez, sus pollas aun por encima de la ropa se restregaban perfectamente la una con la otra, encajaban en todos los sentidos.

Jensen se separo de el con un sonoro sonido de succión, al despegarse de sus rojos e hinchados labios. - Hazme tuyo...no puedo resistirlo... - no había ni siquiera empezado a hablar, cuando ya estaba ocupándose de romper la costosa camisa de su esposo, liberándolo de ella rápidamente; parecía no querer perder tiempo, por que su boca enseguida envolvió la piel morena de Jared.

- Oh Jen, joder. - jadeó su cuerpo vibrando de emoción, esos labios volviéndolo completamente loco, sí es que no esta ya...

Empujó al periodista con fuerza hacia el sofá, haciendo que cayera sobre este, con sus temblorosas manos, por las sensaciones de aquellos regordetes labios sobre su piel, empezó a quitar la camisa, dejando al descubierto un exquisito, duro y pecoso torso.

- Eres tan hermoso. - susurro de nuevo, sus traviesas manos tomando y retorciendo los pezones que parecieron reaccionar a las atenciones al instantes, poniéndose duros y erectos.

Jensen dejo salir un gemido alto, mirando como Jared le retorcía los pezones; podía ver la lujuria en los ojos de Jared, que se formaba con verle así, tan sumiso.

- ¿Te gusta?-pregunto soltando uno de los pezones, su mano ahora libre bajaba haciendo círculos por todo el torso disfrutando de cada espasmo que provoca con tan simple caricia.

- S-Si...y-yo me gu-usta... - tartamudeo, levantando su pecho, para darle mas espacio a Jared-

Jared sonrió bajando esta vez ambas manos y empezando a quitar el pantalón lentamente, se inclino con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y metió su lengua en el ombligo del periodista simulando querer penetrar el pequeño orificio.

- ¡Jay! - exclamo, gimiendo alto, casi como un sollozo, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Jared inmediatamente, la intima caricia, causándole escalofríos.

- ¿Si Jen?-preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, el rubio ya tenia los pantalones casi por los tobillos ni idea en que momento el castaño los bajo, pero este ahora estaba concentrado en las piernas del su esposo, sus grandes manos las recorrían enteras, curiosas, acariciando cada centímetro a su paso.

- ¡Folllame! - exclamo, ligeramente enfadado, pasando su pie por la polla de su esposo, sintiendo la dureza contra la planta de su pie.

- ¡Joder, Jen! - casi gritó ante la repentina y nada usual caricia. – Quiero… - tomo aire abriendo su boca, los músculos de su pecho marcándose en ese instante. - Quiero tocarte por completo antes de follarte, amor.

Jensen gimoteo removiéndose más. - Pero...Jay... ¿No puedes hacer eso después de que me la hayas metido? - pregunto con un puchero, algo desesperado, frotando su pie contra los testículos de Jared.

- ¿Tienes… - intento responder pero los jadeos producto de la caricia lo tenían dominado. - Idea... de… oh, lo pervertido... que sonó eso… ahhh?

- ¿Lo crees? - pregunto inocentemente, mordiéndose el labio. - Yo creo que es caliente...y que solo puso esto mas duro. - señalo, palpando con su pie la firme erección.

- Levanta las piernas. - ordenó en un gruñido producto del placer. -Te la voy a meter tan duro, Jen.

Jensen levanto las piernas como Jared le ordenaba, tomando sus caderas con sus manos y levantándolas para darle una mejor posición, y vista, a su esposo.

- Follame duro Jay...muéstrame quien manda.

Jared llevo sus propios dedos a su boca, empezó a chuparlos bajo la atenta mirada del sumiso rubio que era su esposo, cerró sus labios en la punta para luego bajar, llenándolos de saliva y cuando escucho a Jensen jadear y mirar a sus dedos con desesperación, decidió bajarlos y meter el primero de una sola vez, disfrutando de como este se contorsionaba producto de la penetración.

- Oh... - Jensen exclamo, haciendo una mueca de dolor e incomodada, que rápidamente cambio a una de placer, cuando Jared comenzó a mover su dedo de arriba abajo, o adentro afuera, acariciando sus calientes paredes internas.

- ¿Te lastime? - preguntó el empresario algo preocupado, con ese tono de voz tímido y bajo que le recuerda tanto la primera vez que este se acerco a el en la universidad.

- No... - respiro Jensen, abriendo sus ojos verdes. - Sigue haciéndolo...no te detengas.

Jared le vio un poco incrédulo.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Jared solo follame o lo hare yo! - le grito, impulsando sus caderas contra el dedo dentro de el.

Jared abrió los ojos sorprendido, conteniendo un jadeo al sentir como su dedo era aprisionado. - ¿Por qué me gritas? -pregunto con un puchero sacando su dedo, y viendo a su pareja con la preocupación relejada con los multicolores ojos que en este momento parecían ser grises.

Jensen suspiro, calmando su deseo, ese extraño monstro que le había dado por aparecer. - Estoy bien, lo juro...si me hubieras herido te lo diría Jay... te lo prometo...estoy bien... - trago saliva, pasando la mano por su sudado cabello. - Sino quieres hacerlo esta bien... - dijo tentativamente.

Jared se inclino y tomando a su esposo entre brazos lo atrajo a su pecho abrazándolo - Te quiero mucho Jensen, eres mi vida - le dijo mientras su mano bajaba traviesa a mismo lugar donde había estado antes. - Y claro que quiero hacerlo, solo me preocupaste.

- Yo también. - respondió, un poco seco, pero calmando lo que sentía dentro, logro serenarse. - Gracias por preocuparte por mí... - susurro a su oído, apretando el cuerpo de Jared.

- Lo hago desde antes que supieras que existía y lo hare siempre. - dijo metiendo el dedo de nuevo, en un movimiento mas lento, pero moviéndolo en círculos, acariciando cada vez mas profundamente.

Jensen no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima que intento ocultar, la culpa cayendo sobre el como cien bloques de cemento, casi rompiéndolo con ello.

- Lo siento, te amo.

Jared le vio preocupado, pensó en parar de nuevo pero parecía que Jensen ocupaba sentirlo así que decidió seguir, luego habría tiempo para interrogar a su esposo. - Estas tan apretado. - gruño intentando meter el segundo dedo, dejando soltar un gemido al acomodar a Jensen sobre su regazo. -Te amo.

- Quiero sentirte mas profundo... - pidió, sin moverse, avergonzado por que su esposo le viera como la puta que era. - ¿Por favor?

- Te la voy a meter entonces… - anuncio sacando sus dedos, la entrada cerrándose casi al instante guardándose celosamente. - ¿Quieres que te la meta?-preguntó travieso el empresario tomando su polla y poniéndola justamente en la entrada que ahora se abría para el solo con un toque. - Métetela Jen, cabálgame

- Pero Jay... - murmuro apenado, bajando sus ojos a su regazo, donde podía verse su morada erección. - Esta bien... - asintió, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Jared esperando a que este se acomodara bajo el, dejando su grueso pene apoyado contra su entrada.

- ¿Qué pasa Jen? ¿Ya no quieres? - pico con una sonrisita.

- Si lo quiero... - respondió rápidamente, más de lo que le hubiese gustado en su situación. - Adoro cabalgarte... - murmuro, tomando la polla de Jared desde la base y comenzando a empalarse en ella.

- Oh joder -gruño el castaño dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando cada vez mas alto conforme lo envolvía la estreches de su esposo. - Jen, oh dios Jen.

El periodista dio un gemido alto, casi un grito de placer, cuando sus glúteos chocaron con la caliente cadera de Jared, quedando totalmente empalado en el, sintiendo el calor que desprendía esa deliciosa polla en su culo.

Jared no espero, no pregunto, no dijo nada, sus caderas se movieron solas hacia arriba golpeando con fuerza, una parte que Jensen especialmente adoraba, el como hacia perder el control a su esposo. A la primera embestida siguió otra, y otra, y otra... pronto el rubio rebotaba solo con la fuerza de Jared, sobre la polla de este.

Sin tener que hacer mas esfuerzo que sujetarse fuerte a sus hombros, recibiendo las embestidas que le abrían sin piedad, aunque el siempre las tomaba sin quejarse, había que estar loco para no hacerlo. Desde la primera vez que Jared le follo, siempre había sido tan bueno para hacerlo, quizás por que con el solo roce de su cuerpo, era capaz de encender a Jensen, quien aun le costaba creer que el hombre soñado de su casi terminada adolescencia, hubiera terminado con el, no solo como novios, sino como esposos.

- Jen, Jen, oh dios… mi Jen - jadeo Jared, envolviendo sus brazos en la espalda de este, atrayéndolo, pegándolo a su transpirado pecho, aumentando si era posible la fuerza de sus embestidas, deteniéndose por momentos solo para moverse en círculos un par de minutos la punta de su polla directo contra la próstata del periodista.

- Joder Jay...

Jensen se aferro a los antebrazos de Jared, dejándose follar así, casi recostado encima de Jared, ya que todo el placer que recibía su cuerpo hacia casi imposible mantenerse recto sobre Jared, quien estaba en un jodido nirvana, abusando de su culo de esa forma, no obstante no era como si Jensen fuera a quejarse.

- Mas Jay, mas...

Jared uso sus pies para impulsarse hacia arriba sosteniendo al rubio de las caderas ya que las embestidas se volvían mas salvajes al impulsarse.

-Te amo, te amo tanto.

Jensen no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su erección, comenzando a acariciarse.

- Yo también...yo también te amo...

Mientras las manos del periodistas recorrían su propia erección, Jared llevo una mano a la punta, y la acaricio con deleite, viendo como brotaba mas y mas liquido, empezando mojar toda su mano, todo sin dejar de impulsarse en ese insano calor que le abrasaba.

- ¡Oh por el amor de dios! - exclamo con un deje de sorpresa, bajando su vista a donde Jared le tocaba. - Jay...estoy casi... - gimió, masturbándose mas fuerte, su interior comenzando a contraerse alrededor de la polla de Jared.

- Lo se - medio gruño sin dejar de acariciar la punta, o de embestir. – Yo… ahh… ¡Jensen! - grito empezando a correrse, a llenar este estrecho culo de leche caliente y espesa, que Jensen al sentir, jadeo, sin aliento, sin voz, dejando que el orgasmo se le escapara de las manos, corriéndose sobre el pecho de Jared, manchándolo todo con su semen.

Cayó sobre el pecho de Jared, manchándole, pero sin importarle.

- Dios...eso fue demasiado bueno... - suspiro.

A Jared tampoco le pareció importarle porque le abrazo con fuerza. - Grandioso, fue grandioso te extrañe tanto, te amo

Jensen gimió, recostándose mejor del cuerpo de Jared. - Yo te extrañe mas... - susurro contra el cuello de Jared. - Pero ya estas aquí...y te amo tanto por ello.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?-preguntó ilusionado - Solo tu, yo y un gran filete, hmmm… y tal vez repitamos mas tarde

- Si, adoraría ir a cenar... - respondió sin aliento. - Cuando pueda sentirme las piernas.

Jared rio alto, una de esas carcajadas que se oyen a kilómetros olvidándose que aun estaba dentro su amante, causando vibraciones que viajaron a la próstata de Jensen, que si sumábamos lo húmedo de semen que estaba el hombre, se sentían deliciosas.

- Oh por dios Jay... - gimió Jensen, sintiendo su polla dar un tirón, a pesar de que acababa de correrse.

Jared enarco una ceja, conteniendo la risa.

- Eres insaciable amor

- ¿Me estas llamando puta? - pregunto ofendido, mientras se semi incorporaba para sacar a Jared de su interior.

- Claro que no, amor - replicó con tono divertido. - Jamás llamaría puta a mi lindo esposo. - molestó con una sonrisa pequeña.

- ¿Así que después que te has corrido dentro, soy solo lindo? - pregunto sentándose en el regazo de Jared. - No me hagas golpearte. - reclamo cruzándose de brazos. - O dejarte sin sexo. - _Como si tu pudieras soportar eso_ se dijo a si mismo.

- Eres precioso, caliente, encantador, lindo, sexy. - replicó el menor haciéndole cosquillas a su pareja, disfrutando de las mal contenidas risas que soltaba - ah, y eres el amor de mi vida.

- Tu tambien eres el amor de mi vida... - replico entre risas Jensen, tratando de sostener las manos de Jared, pero este era mucho mas fuerte que el. - ¡Jay!

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con un puchero. - No me pidas que me detenga adoro ver esas arruguitas tan sexis que se forman cuando ríes.

- Si, pero esto raya en la tortura. - se quejo, soltando una carcajada, intentando tirar al idiota de Jared al suelo.

Jared rio bajito alzando en sus brazos de un momento al otro al rubio, mostrando su imponente fuerza.

- ¿Vamos a dormir juntos un ratito? - pregunto con sus ojos brillando en un lo que parecía ser un leve color verde.

- Esta bien. - sonrió, besándole. - Y sabes que no me gusta esto... - se quejo, al ver como Jared planeaba cargarle al cuarto.

-¡Mentiroso!, dices que no pero tu sonrisa te delata.

- ¡No me estoy riendo! - se quejo, sujetándose fuerte de los hombros de Jay. - Y no me llames mentiroso... - hizo un puchero de lo mas adorable.

- Dios, con es puchero me dan ganas de hacértelo de nuevo -respondió empezando a subir las escaleras

- Apuesto a que quieres mis labios rodeando tu polla Jared, succionándote hasta dejarte seco. - susurro a su oído, lo mas sexy que pudo.

- Joder... sabes, sabes... que si -contesto sonrojándose, llegando a su vez a la habitación donde la enorme cama se abría como una invitación a llevar acabo las palabras de su esposo.

_Continuara_...

* * *

Muchas Gracias :) espero retomen el fics, nos estamos esforzando por mejorarlo.


End file.
